Mon Alpha
by LiJeSa
Summary: Sciam - Liam/Scott. Quand Liam se rend compte de ses sentiments envers son Alpha...
1. Intro

Je me lance dans une histoire sur le couple Liam/Scott. Un peu un mix de la saison 4, j'essayerai de faire le moins de spoiler possible pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu :) Désolé pour les fautes s'il y en a, j'essaie d'en faire le moins possible !  
Ce "chapitre" est plus une petite intro avant de débuté l'histoire :)  
En esperant que ce petit début va vous plaire :)

* * *

Être un très jeune loup garou n'était pas quelque chose de facile. Chaque jour, Liam se découvrait un nouveau talent, une nouvelle capacité dont il ignorait l'existence jusqu'à maintenant.

Ce n'était pas toujours évident de faire comme si de rien était, faire comme s'il n'avait pas risqué sa vie cette nuit-là, en tombant de plusieurs étages. Faire semblant de ne pas être un loup-garou devant ses parents, et même au lycée, devant Mason. Heureusement que Liam savait que Scott était toujours derrière lui pour l'aider.

En quelques heures, Scott avait pris une place très importante auprès de Liam. Avant cet entrainement de lacross, Scott était presque un adversaire, capitaine de lacross, quelqu'un qui était très important pour l'équipe, qui jouait très bien… Liam enviait cette place. Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre la place de Scott, il l'avait bien comprit maintenant. Scott n'était plus un adversaire, mais un allié, et même peut etre beaucoup plus que ça.

Désormais, c'était son Alpha, et Liam ignorait encore à quel point il allait prendre une place importante dans sa vie.


	2. Une nuit à l'hôpital

Voici le premier "vrai" chapitre de l'histoire :) J'ai décidé de ne pas reprendre les mêmes éléments que la saison 4 finalement, juste de faire ça à ma manière, un peu comme je le sens...  
Merci à Larva Heart et Sanga36 pour vos reviews !  
Je pense publier un chapitre chaque mercredis :)

J'ai changé de point de vue au milieu de l'histoire, j'espère que cela ne choque pas :)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Liam était arrivé à l'hôpital en fin d'après-midi. Son beau-père avait immédiatement pu constater que sa cheville était bien bleue et semblait même de travers. Quelques heures plus tard, son beau-père pu constater que la cheville de Liam allait beaucoup mieux. Et bien sûr, il ignorait tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre deux de ses visites.

Liam quant à lui, n'était pas prêt d'oublier ce qu'il avait vécu. Sous la surprise, ses souvenirs restaient vagues, cela s'était passé tellement vite. Ces bruits étranges qui l'avaient fait sortir de sa chambre, cet homme littéralement couvert de sang et muni de dents pointues qui n'avait qu'une seule intention : Le dévorer. Avec une cheville en mauvaise état, sa capacité de se défendre de lui-même était très réduite, voire impossible. Il a été traîné de force jusqu'au toit de l'hôpital. Et puis lorsqu'il n'a plus senti le sol sous ses pieds… Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, il n'y avait que ses instincts de survie qui lui disait de ne pas lâcher, de ne pas lâcher le bout de béton qui le retenait encore du vide. Mais retenir tout son corps à l'aide du bout de ses doigts n'étaient pas la chose la plus simple à faire. Et puis la panique prenait le dessus. Liam s'agitait de plus en plus, mais lorsque l'une de ses mains se décrocha du mur, il savait qu'il n'avait que peu de chance de remonter sur le toit.

Liam se cramponnait comme il le pouvait, d'une seule main, dans l'espoir que Scott arrive à le remonter sur la terre ferme. Mais sa main glissait, et il lacha le rebord qu'il tenait jusque-là. Il allait tomber. Mais au lieu de tomber en arrière, Liam sentit des crocs acérés se planter dans son poignet. Une douleur indescriptible se propagea dans tout son corps. Il fut tellement préoccupé par la douleur qu'il ressentait que Liam ne comprit plus grand-chose à ce qu'il se passait ensuite. Scott le remonta sur le toit et Liam se cala contre le rebord du toit. Il ne leva les yeux que quelques secondes et ce qu'il aperçut le terrifia. Il y avait beaucoup de sang, la personne qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici était à terre, probablement morte et quelqu'un sang bouche venait de faire son apparition. Mais c'était certainement son imagination qui lui jouait des tour, après tout ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, son esprit était certainement perturbé.

Mais ce n'était pas la scène qu'il avait face à lui qui effrayait le plus Liam. C'était l'énorme marque de morsure qu'il voyait sur son poignet. Ca saignait, énormément. Et cela le faisait beaucoup souffrir. Liam leva les yeux, en direction de Scott. C'était lui qui lui avait fait ça, et Liam ne comprenait pas pourquoi son visage avait changé et ne ressemblait plus vraiment à celui d'un humain. Mais l'esprit de Liam était tellement confus, tellement effrayé qu'il n'osa poser la question à Scott.

Ce dernier l'aida à se relever, Liam boitant toujours, voir même plus qu'auparavant. Scott ne savait pas comment gérer la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis. Mais Sean était mort, ce qui faisait que Liam & lui se trouvaient sur une scène de crime, et il ne fallait pas rester là. Il se mit à réfléchir le plus rapidement qu'il put et la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut d'éloigner Liam du toit. Il rentra à l'intérieur de l'hôpital et se mit dans un bureau inoccupé. Il voyait Liam souffrir, il était passé par là, il comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais il devait passer par là, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il prit son téléphone portable et prévint aussitôt le père de Stiles, pour l'informer du meurtre sur le toit de l'hopital, en lui donnant le plus d'indication possible sur ce qu'il savait sur Sean. Il avait au moins ce problème là en moins. Le plus important maintenant, c'était Liam.

Il ramena le jeune adolescent dans la chambre d'hôpital ou il était quelques heures plus tôt. Liam lui, ne disait rien, tellement il était perdu. Scott alerte sa mère de l'état de Liam, ce qu'il s'était passé sur le toit, ce qu'il avait dû faire à Liam pour le sauver… Il ne fallait pas que le beau-père de Liam soit mis au courant.

 ***Point du vue de Liam***

Je me retrouvais dans le même lit d'hopital que lors de mon arrivé. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui avait pu m'arriver, j'étais sous le choc. Le sang, le mort, le vide… Je ne réalisais pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. La douleur de mon poignet commençait à s'apaiser, mais la marque de morsure était toujours bien apparente. C'était Scott qui me l'avait faite, pourtant cette morsure ne paraissait pas humaine. Je ne m'y connaissais pas en marque de dents, mais celles-ci avaient l'air plus profondes qu'une simple morsure de dents humaines. Je fus sorti de ma contemplation lorsqu'une infirmière, Melissa entra dans la pièce. Je la connaissais, mon père travaillant avec elle depuis de nombreuses années, j'avais déjà dû lui parler quelques fois.

« Liam, est ce que tu vas bien ? » Me demanda-t-elle. Je lui répondis brièvement, d'un simple mouvement de la tête, que non. J'étais perdu, apeuré, et souffrant. J'aperçu Scott entrer dans la pièce. En temps normal, j'aurai été énervé contre lui. C'était entièrement sa faute si je me retrouvais ici. D'abord à l'entrainement de Lacross, puis cette morsure sur mon poignet… Melissa prit un nécessaire de soin et m'appliqua une bande sur le poignet pendant que Scott s'assit sur le bout du lit.

« Ne panique pas Liam… Tout ira bien. Je vais tout t'expliquer… ». Scott revint à la scène sur le toit, puis sur la morsure… M'expliquant ce que cela impliquait, la transformation… Une transformation ? Loup Garou ? J'espère qu'il blague… Mais son air avait l'air assez sérieux, alors cela me faisait douter, et paniquer.

 ***Point de vue externe***

Il commençait à se faire tard et la fatigue commençait à gagner Liam, qui n'était plus très attentif à ce que Scott lui racontait. Melissa termina le bandage et mit Liam en position allongé, pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Scott ignorait s'il devait rester présent pour Liam, ou s'il devait le laisser tranquille pour le moment. L'adolescent n'avait pas l'air de vouloir discuter avec lui pour le moment, et Scott pouvait très bien le comprendre, mais il devait vérifier l'évolution de la morsure. L'adolescent était bien trop épuisé pour l'expulser de sa chambre d'hôpital, il tourna le dos à Scott et s'endormit aussitôt…

Son repos ne dura cependant pas éternellement Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard, encore à cause de son poignet. Liam se releva sans quitter son lit et alluma la lampe de chevet, ce qui réveilla Scott, dont Liam avait oublié la présence. L'Alpha se leva et retira délicatement la bande autour du poignet de l'adolescent. La marque de morsure avait totalement cicatrisé. Le corps de Liam avait accepté la transformation, ce qui rassura Scott, mais pas Liam. Était-il vraiment prêt à se « transformer », comme Scott lui avait dit un peu plus tôt ? Et puis il ne connaissait même pas Scott, comment pourrait-il le croire ? Ça tombe, il ne lui racontait que des bobards ! Mais dans cette situation, Liam ne pouvait faire confiance qu'en Scott, il n'avait pas le choix de le croire, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul ici… Alors Liam fit une petite place dans le lit d'hopital et regarda Scott. Les hopitaux ne le rassuraient pas, et déjà paniqué à l'idée de cette « transformation », il avait besoin d'être rassuré…


	3. Leçon de lycanthropie

Le deuxième chapitre est arrivé Je passe les quelques jours que Liam passe à l'hôpital, j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas trop :)  
Merci à Sanga36 & pour vos reviews, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir des avis sur ce que l'on fait :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Liam se réveillait dans son lit, chez lui, après avoir passé 3 longues journées ainsi que 3 longues nuits à l'hôpital. La raison ? Une cheville qui s'était réparée d'elle-même sans doute. Le beau-père de Liam affirmé avoir vu l'adolescent souffrir à cause de sa cheville, à l'apparence cassée, mais il n'y avait qu'une légère trace de foulure sur les radiographies. Liam parut tout aussi étonné en voyant les résultats de la radio. Lui-même avait entendu son os se briser lorsqu'il était retombé sur le sol du terrain synthétique. Mais il ne sentait pas la même douleur que lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'hopital… Depuis que Scott l'avait mordu.

En moins de 24H, les traces de dents sur son poignet avait totalement disparu. Toute trace de ce qu'il s'était passé sur le toit de cet hôpital aussi. A croire que rien ne s'était passé ici. Pourtant, Liam lui n'oubliait rien. Les images du visage de Scott, du sang… Il ne passait pas une seule seconde sans y penser, comme-ci toutes ses pensées avaient changées au moment où Scott l'avait mordu. Ou peut-être que ses pensées avaient changées car il était passé très proche de la mort ? C'était possible aussi.

Durant ces trois longues journées, Scott avait passé la plus grande partie de son temps au sein de cet hopital. Et plus précisément dans la même pièce que Liam, à quelques mètres de lui. Pourtant le futur loup garou n'était pas prêt d'adresser la parole à celui qui l'avait mordu. C'était de sa faute s'il se retrouvait ici !

Liam avait passé son séjour à l'hopital à regarder la télé et à envoyer des messages à son meilleur ami, Mason. Et à ignorer Scott, qui avait simplement expliqué à ses parents qu'il restait présent pour le garçon car il se sentait responsable de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Alors ses parents pensaient que Scott était une bonne personne, et qu'il prenait soin de leur enfant. Mais c'était tout le contraire ! Liam espérait juste pouvoir sortir d'ici le plus vite possible et s'éloigner de cette personne.

Liam devait sortir d'ici à 14H. Par précaution, son beau-père envoya Liam faire une dernière radio, pour affirmer qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Une précaution entièrement inutile, puisque sa cheville avait miraculeusement cicatrisé. Liam avait entendu Scott lui expliquer que c'était une sorte de gène de Loup-garou, mais comme il n'écoutait ses explications qu'à moitié….

Liam dû attendre que son beau-père ait les résultats de la radio, qui ne montrait toujours aucun signe de blessure, pour que l'adolescent puisse sortir. Et bien évidement, Scott se proposa pour ramener Liam à son domicile. Une proposition que le docteur ne put refuser. Au plus grand désespoir du petit brun, qui lança un regard noir à Scott, qui l'ignora. En plus de l'avoir supporter durant 3 jours dans une chambre d'hôpital, il allait devoir le supporter dans une voiture, sur un chemin d'une dizaine de minutes. 10 minutes de trop. Liam essaya tant bien que mal de faire comprendre au mari de sa mère que c'était bien inutile, qu'il ne souffrait pas et qu'il pouvait utiliser ses deux jambes pour rentrer, voir même prendre le bus. Mais il ne changea pas d'avis.

Liam reprit le peu d'affaire qu'il avait emmené ici –C'est-à-dire des habits de rechange, un bas de jogging en guise de pyjama et son chargeur de téléphone- qu'il mit dans son sac et il suivit Scott jusqu'à la sortie de l'hopital. Liam était enfin libre !

Il monta dans la voiture de Scott, côté passager. Il mit son sac à ses pieds et mit sa ceinture. Scott commença à rouler, et aucun des deux ne parla durant le trajet, laissant à la place un silence pesant.

Scott ne voyait pas quoi dire à Liam durant le trajet, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté durant son séjour à l'hopital. Et Liam n'avait pas demandé à être ici, alors il ne voulait pas lui parler.

Liam fut cependant très attentif au trajet que prit Scott et s'aperçut bien vite qu'il ne se dirigeait pas vers sa maison.  
« - Ou est ce qu'on va ? Le silence fut ainsi brisé par la demande du plus jeune.

\- Chez moi. Il faut que l'on parle Liam… ».

Non, l'adolescent ne pourrait pas échapper à cette discussion spéciale lycanthropie. Il était mordu et même si la marque avait disparu, même s'il ne ressentait rien pour l'instant, Liam avait survécu à la morsure et allait se transformer.

Scott était entièrement responsable de ça –Même s'il avait été poussé à le faire à cause du Wendigo. C'était le transformer ou avoir la mort d'un adolescent de 15 ans sur la conscience. Le choix avait été vite fait- et il se devait d'être présent pour Liam. Bien que Peter n'ait pas été là pour lui lorsqu'il avait été mordu, ce qui n'était pas si mal que ça, l'Alpha n'avait pas envie de laisser ce tout jeune garçon découvrir ce qu'il était, tout seul. Il savait déjà que ça n'allait pas être facile. Le caractère de Liam n'était pas facile, il voyait déjà comment il se comportait lorsqu'il lui parlait. Il l'ignorait totalement. Alors pour avoir de l'aide, Scott avait fait appel à son meilleur ami. Stiles était la première personne à parler de la lycanthropie à Scott, il pourrait peut etre refaire son discours pour Liam. Peut-être que cette « nouvelle » passerait mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre que Scott.

Après quelques minutes, Scott gara la voiture de sa mère, dans l'allée de la maison des McCall. Il descendit du véhicule et Liam fit de même quelques secondes plus tard, sans oublier de soupirer pour montrer à Scott son mécontentement à l'idée d'être ici.

Ils passèrent tous les deux la porte d'entrée, et ils tombèrent sur un Stiles, prêt à donner plusieurs éléments à Liam.

« - J'ai bien cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais ! Aller, allons-y, la discussion va être longue ! » Stiles était presque enthousiaste à l'idée de raconter ça à Liam et même si Scott regardait Stiles avec un air qui lui disait de ne pas en faire trop, il lui répondit avec le fameux clin d'œil qui signifiait "T'inquiètes pas, je gère !".

Les deux plus âgés dirigèrent Liam dans le salon, ou il s'installa sur le canapé. Scott et Stiles s'installèrent sur des fauteuils, face à Liam.

« - Très bien jeune futur petit louveteau, il y a quelques petits, tous petits, détails que tu dois connaitre maintenant que tu as survécu à la morsure et que nous sommes sûrs qu'elle ne te tuera pas ! Stiles ouvrait ainsi la discussion. Et Liam le regardait déjà avec un air paniqué. Laisser Stiles expliquer ça de cette façon à Liam n'était clairement pas une bonne idée, surtout lorsqu'on ne connaissait pas la façon de parler de l'hyperactif. Scott décida donc de prendre les choses en main.

\- Liam… Ce que je t'ai fait, la morsure… Elle n'est pas sans conséquence… Ca va te transformer… Expliqua calmement l'Alpha, essayant d'avoir l'intention de Liam.

\- Te transformer en une grosse bébête ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça devrait te poser de problème qu'une seule fois par mois… Renchérit Stiles.

Scott mit un discret coup de coude à son meilleur ami. Liam était déjà assez stressé comme ça, il ne fallait pas trop en rajouter et y aller au fur et à mesure. Scott s'avança devant Liam, s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de Liam.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout se passera bien. Je vais te ramener chez toi ».

Scott mit fin à la discussion qu'ils devaient avoir. Liam était encore épuisé de son séjour à l'hopital, et tout ça l'avait déjà bouleversé. La pleine lune n'était pas pour tout de suite, tout devrait bien se passer pour le moment. Liam remonta dans la voiture de Scott qui le conduisit jusque chez lui. Il y avait le même silence que lorsqu'il l'avait emmené chez lui.  
Bizarrement, Liam était bien plus calme qu'à son arrivé. Savoir que Scott n'allait pas le laisser tomber l'apaisait. L'adolescent prit on sac sur ses genoux et prit les clés de sa maison ainsi que son téléphone portable. Alors que Scott se gara dans l'allée des Dunbar, il prit le téléphone du plus jeune et y ajouter le numéro de son portable dans les contacts de Liam.

\- Appelle moi, si tu as un problème. Quel qu'il soit.

Liam lui adressa un sourire et sur ces mots, il descendit de la voiture pour retourner chez lui.


End file.
